And The Tape Lives On
by Miss EmilyAnn
Summary: Adriana Langston stumbles upon the mysterious tape and has seven days to prevent her death. New mysterious things happen in those seven days which lead to more confusion and death. R
1. Prologue

A/N: This takes place awhile later after the ring when Adriana Langston finds the tape in a restroom. I do not own anyone but Adriana Langston, Calyn and Andrew. [Possibly more characters in upcoming chapters.]

Adriana Langston tucked a strand of raven black hair behind her ear while picking up the mysterious, unlabeled tape. She slowly began pushing the tape into the VCR when the phone rang abruptly. 

Adriana slowly moved her way over to the phone and picked it up. She had heard the many rumors of the black tape and to her misfortune, she found it and was dared to watch it. Of course, she didn't believe any of this. The deaths that were supposedly caused by the tape were probably just some sort of freak accident and coincidence.

"Hello?" Adriana said into the phone.

A raspy voice replied, "Seven days.." 

"Ha ha! I haven't even watched the tape yet!" Adriana laughed; knowing it was a prank.

"Oh, damn. Well, are you going to watch it or not?" A voice replied.

"You're stupid, Calyn." Adriana said, realizing her best friend, Calyn Bales' voice. "But anyways, I was just about to watch it. I don't see why no one else could watch it with me; you all are a bunch of chickens!" 

"No, we're just too scared to watch this tape. Well, I'll let you go watch the tape now. Good luck!" Calyn said, hanging up.

Adriana walked back to the VCR and slowly pushed the tape in and pressed play. She sat back as the tape began to play.

A fuzzy screen.

A glowing ring.

Bloody water being splashed.

A single chair.

A figure standing in front of a mirror.

A girl with long, black hair in a white dress.

A needle covered in blood.

A man standing at a window gazing out.

A fly fluttering about the screen.

Intestines are being pulled out of a horse's mouth.

A head in a plastic bag.

A ball of light.

A well with it's lid slowly coming off.

A bloody hand reaching out of the well.

A crescent moon.

A burning tree.

A nail going through a finger.

Maggots.

A centipede.

A goat.

A horse's eye.

A well.

Seven fingers wiggling around in a box.

Another burning tree.

The same head in a plastic bag.

A woman standing in front of a mirror while combing her hair.

The same woman turning to smile.

A window.

A chair spinning on a ceiling.

A ladder standing up straight.

Dead horses lying on a seashore.

The same woman who brushed her hair earlier, falling off of a cliff.

That ladder that was standing was being viewed from a bird's-eye view.

A lid sliding over a well.

The same ladder spun and fell to the floor.

The outside of a well is being shown.

Static fills the screen.

Adriana stared at the screen, her stomach churning from all of the disgusting images. The phone ran abruptly, making Adriana jump and scream. She slowly walked over to the phone, her hand shaking as she picked it up.

"H- Hello?" Adriana stuttered.

"Seven days.." A raspy voice said.

"Calyn, stop being a bitch! This isn't funny!" Adriana said as the other line went dead. Adriana's eyes widened as she quickly dialed Calyn's number.

"Hello?" A cheery voice answered.

"Calyn, did you just call?" Adriana asked, fear filled her voice.

"No, did you watch the movie yet?" 

"Yes, it was horrible! So disgusting! But someone called right after I watched it."

"What did they say?" Calyn asked with curiosity.

"Seven days."

"Oh, man.. It's not a rumor then, is it? Man Adriana, leave it to you to find a stupid, cursed tape in a _restroom_."

"I should have just put it down, I probably would have! But Andy told me about the tape and dared me to watch it! You know me, Calyn. You know I don't back down on dares." Adriana groaned.

"You know, it probably is just a joke. I bet it is. I bet some stupid high school kid decided to make some fucked up movie and make up some stupid little rumor about it."

"Yeah, but who called me? And how did they know when to call?" 

"Andy! He probably was outside of your window, watching you while you watched the tape and once he saw it was over, he called you!" Calyn said.

"Well, whatever, I'm going to go to bed. Meet me at the mall tomorrow at noon, k?" Adriana asked.

"Yep, sure, bye!" Calyn replied hanging up.

Adriana changed into her pajamas and quickly got into bed. The images from the tape drifted through her mind as she fell into a deep sleep.

__

Adriana sat in a spinning chair; maggots squirmed around her feet. A horse stood in front of her while it's intestine's piled in her lap. Blood gushed onto her chest. The chair began spinning. A bag was placed over her head while she tumbled into a well. She scraped at the sides of the well, fingernails being ripped off. 

Adriana woke up, sweat ran down the sides of her face, her body tangled in the sheets. She glanced over at the clock that read 4:43 AM. She rubbed her hands over her face, attempting to recall the messed up dream. She rolled over onto her side and slowly went back to sleep.


	2. Day 1

A/N: I don't own Samara [aw, darn!] 

Day One:

Adriana woke up the next day and slowly tumbled out of bed. She gradually sauntered into the bathroom and plugged the bathtub drain. She turned on the hot water and added some cold. Curious of the time, she left the bathroom and peered into her bedroom. The clock read 6:27 AM.

She sighed, wishing she hadn't gotten up so early, and walked back to the bathroom. Once seeing the tub was filled, she turned off the water and took a bottle of bubble bath and poured about half of the bottle into the tub.

Adriana collected all of her black hair and put it up in a messy bun whilst mixing the bubble bath into the water with her foot. Once both tasks were done, she quickly undressed and got into the tub. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relaxation. 

After a half-hour of relaxing in the tub, Adriana emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her slender body. She walked into her bedroom and headed for the closet. Flinging the closet door open, Adriana sighed as she thought about what she was going to wear today.

Finally having decided, Adriana picked out a pair of blue, skintight jeans and a light pink shirt. She laid her clothes onto her bed and headed back to the bathroom to blow-dry her hair.

She entered the bathroom and got into a small cabinet to pull out her black blow dryer. She plugged it in and began blow-drying her hair and singing.

__

"Now where'd you get that platinum chain with them diamonds in it? Where'd you get that matchin' Benz with them windows tinted? Who them girls you be with when you be ridin' through? Man I ain't got nothin' to prove, I paid my dues. Breakin' the rules, I shake fools while I'm takin' 'em, whewwwww! Tell me who's your weed man, how do you smoke so good? You's a superstar boy, why you still up in the hood? What in the world is in that BAG, what you got in that BAG? A couple a cans a whoop ass, you did a good ass job of just eyein' me, spyin' me."

Adriana finished drying her hair and turned off the blower. The phone let out a high pitch squeal making Adriana drop the dryer and plug her ears. She rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone and put it up to your ear. She could hear someone breathing heavily, quiet at first getting louder, and louder, and louder, until it was a high pitch scream. Before Adriana had the chance to move the phone from her ear, she felt a warm liquid entering her ear. She threw the phone down and saw blood oozing from it. She screamed and ran to the bathroom to wash the blood from her ear.

As Adriana scrubbed her ear, the heard a faint bubbling noise. She snapped her head in the direction of the tub and saw bloody water was bubbling and overflowing. She recognized the bubbling bloody water from the stupid tape she had watched last night. 

She closed her eyes, praying the bubbling blood would go away, but when she opened her eyes, it was still there. Adriana quickly rushed back into her room, pulled out her pink and white Phat Farm shoes, slipped them on and searched for her white purse. 

Once having found her purse, she headed to the front door of her small apartment. She abruptly stopped and looked into the kitchen. A chair from the kitchen table was missing. She went further into the kitchen to see if it somehow got knocked farther back. Something on the ceiling caught her eye so of course she looked up. To her surprise, her kitchen chair was spinning on the ceiling. She ran to the front door, flung it open and rushed outside of the apartment and slammed the door shut. 

She hurried to the parking garage, found her car, and drove out into the street. Driving down the road, Adriana decided she wanted some music to ease her mind. She quickly turned the radio on and turned it to B 102.9, her favorite radio station. The radio began blasting out Eamon's song, Fuck It (I don't want you back).

__

"F*** what I said. It don't mean s*** now. F*** the presents, might as well throw 'em out. F*** all those kisses, they didn't mean jack. F*** you, you h**, I don't want you back."

Adriana sang along with the song and began bobbing her head. Music always took her mind off things. 

The car radio began to send out a static-y noise. Adriana could hear someone saying something so she turned up the radio as loud as it would go. A little girl's voice was singing:

__

"Here we go, the world is spinning

When it stops, it's just beginning

Sun comes up, we laugh and we cry

Sun goes down, and we all die."

Adriana stared at the radio, confused about what was happening, and completely unaware of the fact the light had turned green and cars were honking at her to go and driving around her.

The little girl's voice stopped singing and the heavy breathing she heard earlier on the phone came out of the radio's speakers. The voice began fading away, which made Adriana a tad bit happier, but now the voice was being replaced with a horse's neighing. 

Adriana couldn't take it anymore, she reached out and shut the radio off and smiled to herself as she listened to nothing but the cars driving around her. She glanced up at the light and sighed to see it was red. 

As Adriana sat in the car waiting for the light to turn green, she heard whispering. A raspy voice whispering things that she couldn't exactly hear. The light turned green and Adriana sped through it, not wanting to get distracted by the annoying whispering.

As Adriana drove, the whispering began getting louder, which didn't surprise her one bit. 

__

"But I do! And I'm sorry. It won't stop! But I do! And I'm sorry. It won't stop! But I do! And I'm sorry. It won't stop! But I do! And I'm sorry. It won't stop! But I do! And I'm sorry. It won't stop! But I do! And I'm sorry. It won't stop!" A raspy voice said, repeating itself over and over.

Adriana tried to block the voice out but as it repeated itself, it became more childish-like. The childish-like voice slowly faded and was replaced by another voice. This voice was a woman's voice.

__

"Isn't it beautiful here, Samara? All I've ever wanted was you. Isn't it beautiful here, Samara? All I've ever wanted was you. Isn't it beautiful here, Samara? All I've ever wanted was you. Isn't it beautiful here, Samara? All I've ever wanted was you. Isn't it beautiful here, Samara? All I've ever wanted was you. Isn't it beautiful here, Samara? All I've ever wanted was you." This voice repeated itself over and over as well.

Adriana quickly pulled into a driveway, which led to a small house that her best friend, Calyn Bales and her boyfriend, Shane Davis, resided in. She took the key out of the ignition and quickly exited the car. The voice played replayed in her head over and over.

She hurried up the steps leading to the house and began to knock furiously on the door. She began absentmindedly repeating the words that were said in the car when a sleep Calyn opened the door.

"But I do! And I'm sorry. It won't stop! Isn't it beautiful here, Samara? All I've ever wanted was you."

Calyn stared at Adriana before speaking. "What the hell? Do you know what time it is? Eight! Why are you here so early? Is something wrong? What are you mumbling about?" Calyn grabbed Adriana's arm and directed her into the house and told her to sit on the chair. "Now, tell me, what's going on?"

Shane entered the room and yawned. His shaggy brown hair was messier than normal and he only wore boxers, clearly indicating he had just woken up. He yawned once more and finally spoke, "Hey Adriana, why here so early?"

Calyn waved her arm, silencing him as Adriana began telling the story of what happened to her. Once Adriana finished telling her hell filled morning, Calyn was too shocked for words.

"Omigod! Adriana, what are we going to do? Should we call the police?" 

"And say what? 'Hello, chairs are spinning on my ceiling, bloody water is flowing out of my bath tub, my phone is bleeding and it's all because I watched that cursed tape that kills you in seven days!' Sure Lynnie, like they'll believe a twenty-two year old. They'll just assume it's a prank because um, hello, this is so surreal!" Adriana said in a mock-tone voice.

"Plus Lyn," Shane began. "Nothing can stop this supernatural force. You've heard the rumors, you know this already."

"Yeah, well, I thought they were only _rumors_. I didn't think it was real! Because, well, they're called rumors for a reason, they're not necessarily true."

"In this case, they are." Adriana said quietly. "Oh man, what am I going to do? I'm going to die in seven days!"

"Live them wisely, Addy." Shane said.

"Thanks Shane, you're a real help." Adriana said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I don't know what to say." Said Shane.

"That reporter. Rebecca Kilburn, or something. She did research on the tape, I read it online.." Calyn mumbled. "Maybe, just maybe, she can help us?" 

"Rachel Keller, that's her name. I heard about her. She was on the news. She found some little girl's body in a well."

"Samara Morgan!" Shane yelled.

"Addy, didn't you say you heard her name in your car?" Calyn asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, well, what about this Rachel chick? What are we going to do?" Adriana asked.

"We can ask her about the tape, maybe she knows about it?" 

"I doubt it, wouldn't that have been on the news? All they said was that she found some little girl who died years and years ago."

"No, she wouldn't be on the news talking about the tape because the media wouldn't buy it. They would think it was a hoax, I bet! And think Rachel was crazy. So, her information about the tape is, like, secret." Calyn said while Shane and Adriana sniggered behind their hands.

"But, some of the media would think it'd be a good story. I'm sure a lot of the policemen have heard about the rumor, you know what I mean?" 

"No, maybe she found out a way to not die after watching the tape and she doesn't want to share it with anyone?"

"Well, wouldn't that be selfish!" Adriana laughed.

"These theories are stupid.." Shane said.

"Shut up, Shane. And Adriana, stop joking, she may know!"

"Well, Miss Calyn, you find out where she lives, we'll check her out." Adriana said and was surprised how nonchalantly she was taking this situation. 

"Fine, I will!" Calyn said as she huffed out of the room and searched for the phonebook. "Where's that damn phonebook, Shane?" Calyn yelled out to him.

"On the nightstand!"

"Is not! Oh, here it is!" Calyn said walking out of the bedroom triumphantly holding a phonebook. She plopped down on the white sofa and began flipping through the pages, randomly saying out last names. "Keegan, Kennedy, blah, blah, blah, oh, here it is! Keller, Rachel." She instructed Shane to go get a piece of paper and pen so she could write down the address. "Shall we visit her today?" She asked.

Adriana shrugged. "Sure, why not? I only have seven days to live, better get on the ball!" 

"Well, I'll be right back; I have to get changed." She said glancing down at her baby blue pajama pants and white tank top. She hurried into the room and emerged five minutes later in black pants, a baby blue t-shirt and black and blue Phat Farm shoes. Shane looked down at her shoes and sighed, "Everyone has those damn Phat Farm shoes!" He walked into the bedroom and came out a few minutes later wearing baggy black jeans and a green day t-shirt.

"Now, these shoes are what should be worn." He said looking down at his Chuck Taylor's.

Calyn, who was busily brushing her hair, smirked. "You're probably the only one wearing them."

"Well, I'm not. But if I were, at least I'd be _original_."

Adriana laughed and shook her head. "Now, now, ladies. Let's calm down just a bit, I'm dying, don't forget it."

"How can we forget?" Calyn asked fighting back tears.

"Anyways, can we just go? Whose car? Mine?" Adriana asked Calyn.

"Hells no, I am not getting in your car, it's freaking possessed or something." Calyn said with a shiver.

"All right, so your car it is! Let's go!"

They all left the house and piled into Calyn's car. Adriana advised them not to turn on the radio, so instead of listening to music on their way to Rachel's house, they chatted instead.

"Ugh, Lynnie, when are you and Shane going to get married? You've been dating for what, eight years?" Adriana asked.

Calyn laughed and looked at Shane who, clearly, was off in his own little world. So instead of bugging Shane about it, she merely replied, "we're thinking about it." 

"Hey, this is the place." Shane said glancing down at the piece of paper with the address on it. He parked the car and they all exited the car. They entered the apartment building and gradually made their way up the many stairs. They reached Rachel's door and Adriana knocked lightly.

After a few more knocks, a blonde-headed woman opened the door and tilted her head, "yes?" 

"Hi," Calyn said quickly. "Are you Rachel Keller? My friend here," Calyn nodded towards Adriana, "watched this cursed tape and well, we heard about you on the news about you finding the body of Samara Morgan in a well, and since, we believe, the tape is connected to Samara Morgan somehow, that you know about it?" 

Adriana wanted to slap Calyn. Calyn always rushed into things and this time, it got her nowhere, which Adriana was pissed about. As soon as the blonde woman heard the name Samara Morgan, her smile faded and she replied, "No, I'm not Rachel Keller," and quickly shut the door.

The three slowly sauntered off down the hallway and all looked at each other. Calyn broke the silence, "that was a lie. She is Rachel! I recognize her! Should we go back?"

"No, she obviously doesn't want to talk about it, we shouldn't pressure anything out of her."

"Oh, so because of her disturbing past, she's going to let someone else die? That's really nice." Shane said.

"Look, if she doesn't want to help me, we'll just find out how to save me ourselves!"

"I'm sorry," Calyn said silently. Shane nodded in agreement.

"It's okay, but oh man, I don't know where to start. Should I watch the tape again?"

"I don't think it'll effect you any since you already watched." Shane said with a shrug. "We just can't watch it, or else we'll die in seven days."

"What time is it?" Adriana asked. 

Calyn looked at her watch, "nearly ten, why?"

"This is going to be a long and dreadful seven days." Adriana groaned.

"I really wish this woman would help us, it'd be so much easier. I want to have fun with you before you die and not spend it researching!" Calyn cried.

Rachel Keller stood at her door with it cracked just a bit, listening to the whining young adults. She wanted to help them but she just didn't want to get wrapped up in this horrible thing. Rachel was still trying to cope with the lost of Noah and it was hard for her to think about the tape.

"Why are we just standing around here? We better go start searching. We should look up information on Samara Morgan." Shane suggested.

"All right, let's go." Adriana and Calyn both said.

As the three headed down the hall way, Rachel stepped out of her apartment and looked at them as they left. Adriana glanced back to see the surprised Rachel mouth the words, "I'm sorry!" 

Adriana didn't tell her friends about what Rachel mouthed to her and decided she'd go and see Rachel sometime later, for now, she had work to do.

The three spent endless hours in the library searching for Samara Morgan. They found little information on Samara but more information on Richard and Ana Morgan.

"This chick looks freaking evil!" Calyn exclaimed. 

"It's now three pm, we've been here, what, five hours? This isn't helping us, this is stupid. I need to go to work, Calyn are you taking the day off?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, call in for me. Shane's right, Addy, let's just go and spend the time we have left together."

"So, you're just going to let me die like that? Not even going to try to help?" Adriana said tearfully. 

"We tried, babe, but nothing's going to help us."

"Fine." Adriana said tossing books back onto the shelf. "Can you drop me off at my place?"

"Yeah, hey, can we take a look around?" Calyn asked.

"I guess, if you really want to.."

Adriana, Shane and Calyn all got into the car and drove to Adriana's place. They quickly made their way up the stairs and hurriedly walked inside. They walked into the kitchen to find the missing chair placed neatly with it's others. They walked to the bathroom to find the water from Adriana's bath only filled with soap, no blood. They went back and picked up the phone which had no trace of blood on it whatsoever.

Calyn gave Adriana a look of disbelief, "did this stuff really happen or are you just making it up?"

"I can't believe you'd actually ask that! Yeah Calyn, I got really bored last night so I thought up some stuff to scare you. Hells no I didn't!"

"I think you did," Shane said. "Just to try to make us think the tape is real."

"How would I have known about Samara, hmm?" 

This had stumped the two. "Uh.. Okay, so maybe it's true." Calyn finally said.

"Well whatever the hell it is, I need to go to work and you need to get your car, Adriana."

"No, I want to stay here. Calyn, you just bring my car back here, please?" Adriana asked tossing her keys to Calyn.

"Sure, see you in a few."

"Bye Calyn, good luck!" Shane called out leaving.

Adriana looked at the clock and sighed to see it was three thirty-five. She had to go see Rachel, and she had to go see her now.

Walking out of the apartment, Adriana pulled out some change and waited at the bus stop. When the bus finally came, she put her change in the container and chose a seat towards the back. She saw Rachel's apartment building and quickly pushed the yellow strip, indicating it was her stop. She hurriedly got off the bus and dashed into the apartment. She climbed the many stairs and knocked at the door. This time it was a little boy who answered.

"Yes?" The little boy asked.

"Hi, is your mom home?" 

"Yes, she is. Rachel!" The little boy called out.

"What is it, Aiden?" Rachel asked.

"Some woman is here to see you." 

"Tell her to come in." Rachel yelled.

"Come in" Aiden instructed.

Rachel walked out of the room she had been in and stared at Adriana with disbelief. She walked over to a chair and sat down and pointed at the couch for Adriana to sit in.

"Hi." Rachel greeted.

"Hey, I'm Adriana."

"Nice to meet you, Adriana. So, you realized that I am really Rachel, right?" 

"Well, yeah. But look, I really need your help here." Adriana pleaded.

"How do you know I am connected with this cursed tape?" Rachel asked.

"Because, you were on the news after you found that little girl, Samara Morgan."

"So? Who says she's connected to the tape?"

"Because, I watched the tape." Adriana sighed.

"They never mentioned Samara in the tape." 

"Look, I heard someone say 'Isn't it beautiful here, Samara?' in my head today." Adriana said.

"Copy the tape." Rachel said getting up.

"What?"

"I didn't stutter. I said copy the tape. Do that and you'll live. Don't do that and you'll end up like Noah..." Rachel said accidentally.

"Who's Noah?" Adriana asked.

"Huh? No one, no one at all. Look, I have things to do, I helped you now will you please excuse yourself from my apartment?" 

"Sorry, thanks, bye." Adriana said quickly leaving the apartment.

Rachel stood at the doorway watching Adriana leave. She wondered why this girl heard Ana saying that to Samara right before she killed her. Rachel sighed and walked back inside.

After riding the bus back to her own apartment, Adriana walked inside to be greeted by a very pissed off friend.

"Where were you?" Calyn screamed. "I was worried sick!"

"I had business to do." Adriana said with a shrug.

"And what 'business' is that?" Calyn demanded.

"I went and I talked with Rachel. Come on, we have to copy the tape. She says that's the only way I can live."

"_Copy a tape_? That's what's going to make you live? I bet she's making it up." 

"Shut up and let's go!" Adriana said walking back to her bedroom, ripping the tape out of the VCR and walking towards the door. "We don't have all day."

"Actually, we have seven days!" Calyn said sarcastically.

Adriana rolled her eyes, walked outside and told Calyn to lock the door. Calyn locked the door and tossed Adriana's keys to her. They walked down the stairs and outside into the breezy air. They got into Adriana close and drove to Video Editor, the shop that allowed you to edit and or copy tapes.

Adriana clutched the tape protectively and walked inside. She walked up to the desk and asked to be instructed to the room to copy videos. A woman smiled and directed them to the room. She showed them how to work the machine and left them on their own.

"Alright, let's do this." Adriana looked at Calyn. "You'll have to leave."

"Why?"

"I don't want you seeing it. Please go." Adriana said gesturing to the door.

"Fine, bye." Calyn said pouting and exiting the room.

Adriana put the tape in the top VCR slot, put the blank video tape into the bottom VCR recording slot, pressed play and then record. She watched the movie with disgust and waited for it to end.

When the tape ended, she quickly took out the copy and the original and walked out of the door. She grabbed Calyn and the two left. They walked up to Adriana's car and Adriana tossed the two movies in the back seat and got into the driver's seat.

"Well, not that this is over, let's go to the mall!" Calyn said happily.

They drove to the mall and parked the car. Adriana and Calyn got out of the car and ran inside of the mall. While the two tried on clothes and bought things, the copy of the cursed tape began bleeding. Blood oozed out from it and the copy began to sizzle. A small flame caught onto the tape and the taped slowly burned to ashes which magically disappeared. A hoarse voice began calling out.

__

"Seven days. Seven days. Seven days. Seven days. Seven days. Seven days. Seven days. Seven days." Over and over again.

After spending four hours in the mall, Adriana and Calyn finally walked out to Adriana's car. Laughing, the two got into the car and drove to Calyn's place. Adriana said good bye and drove back to her apartment. She looked at the clock to see that it was eight thirty. 

Adriana, being as tired as she was, plopped down into bed and quickly fell asleep.

__

Adriana stood at the edge of the cliff, bloody water splashed up freely. She held a brush and began brushing her hair while singing, "Here we go, the world is spinning. When it stops, it's just beginning. Sun comes up, we laugh and we cry. Sun goes down, and we all die." Adriana was in a large white room laying down beside a cot. She jumped up onto the bed and spread her arms, as if she were going to spin around. Adriana sat in a chair facing a doctor and repeatedly said, "I do! And I'm sorry. It won't stop!" 


	3. Day 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from The Ring, only I wish I did, but I don't. Although, I do own Adriana, Calyn and Shane, ha jealous? :P

A/N: Jordan and Penn Law Firm is a fake law firm that Calyn and Adriana are secretaries for. This chapter **kind of **steps away from the freakiness of The Ring, but just to introduce Adriana's old flame, Josh VanNess. Also, I don't ever remember anyone talking about Ana's body being found so let's just say it wasn't. [This will sort of explain the dream and give a hint for later chapters!] I am sorry this chapter took so long to produce, I've been busy with school.

Day two:

Adriana woke up panting. Her eyes widened with fear as she looked around her room, only to see it was not her room at all. She stood behind a girl in a chair in a very white room. The girl's chair began spinning furiously. Adriana backed up against a wall quickly, scared out of her wits. 

The girl stood up; her long, black hair covered her face. She began walking towards Adriana. Adriana quickly closed her eyes, scared of what was hidden under the hair. She soon realized the girl was right next to her as soon as she felt hot breath on her neck. The girl began whispering, "six days."

Adriana opened her eyes and saw that there was no little girl near her and that she was standing against the wall by her bed. Tears slowly ran down her face as she realized what Rachel told her was fake. Angry and hurt, Adriana rushed to her closet and ripped out some clothes to wear. She put on a pair of white jeans and a black shirt. She walked to her hallway closet, flung open the door, and pulled out a pair of black and silver Nikes. Slipping the shoes on, she reached over, grabbed her keys off of the coffee table, and headed out of the apartment, not caring that it was only five thirty am.

Adriana stomped down the stairs and headed into the parking garage. She located her car, got in, slammed the door and jammed the key into the ignition. She didn't dare turn on the radio, for fear of what she may hear today.

She carelessly parked her car and got out. Adriana entered the apartment building and raced up the stairs to Rachel's apartment. She knocked furiously and was greeted by a sleepy Rachel.

"You lied!" Adriana hissed.

"What?" Rachel replied as she rubbed her eyes.

"I copied the tape, but she's haunting me still! She came into my room this morning when I woke up and whispered six days to me! She's not gone; she's after me still!" 

"No, no! That can't be possible! You copied the tape! I don't get it; it worked for Aiden and I!" Rachel said suddenly awake.

"Will you help me, Rachel?" 

"No." Rachel said bluntly. She took one last glance at Adriana and shut the door. Adriana stood there awestruck. She frowned and turned to leave when Rachel called out, "maybe I'll help you. Come by at noon." By the time Adriana turned around, Rachel was already back inside of her apartment with the door shut.

Adriana smiled to herself and headed back downstairs to her car. She got into the car and put the key into the ignition. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw a girl smiling at her. Adriana let out a small scream and turned around to see nothing but a seat with a single tape on it. 

She slowly reached over and looked at the floorboard to see no other tape. She quickly picked up the tape, ripped the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. She rushed upstairs and began pounding on Rachel's door.

This time, Aiden opened the door. His face was blank so Adriana could not tell if he was annoyed, angry, awake, tired, or anything.

"Yes?" Aiden asked.

"Where's your mom?" Adriana replied barging into the apartment.

"She's in her bedroom; I'll go get her." Aiden walked out of the living room and into Rachel's room. He stared at her for a moment and noticed the tears that were falling down her face. "Are you okay, Rachel?" He asked.

Startled, Rachel hurriedly wiped her tears away and nodded. "Do you need something, sweetie? Why aren't you in bed?" 

"Adriana's here. I couldn't sleep." He said flatly.

Rachel tilted her head and sighed. Ever since Noah died, Aiden had become quieter and duller than he was before. She slowly got up and watched as Aiden hurried out of her room and back to his.

"Hey, something wrong..." Rachel said slowly.

"Yes! You know how I made that copy, right?" 

"Right."

"Well, it's gone! I had left it in my car with the original copy but now all that's left is the original." Adriana said holding up the tape and shaking it.

"Maybe one of your friends took it to scare you?" Rachel tried to look hopeful but deep down inside of her, she knew this wasn't true.

"No, they can do mean pranks and stuff, but they wouldn't do that. But you know what else happened?" Adriana asked.

"What?"

"When I got in my car, I looked in my rearview mirror and saw the little girl again! So, naturally, I turned around to see if she was really there, and she wasn't. That's when I noticed the tape. It's like a sign; you know what I mean? Like, she knew I would turn around and wanted me to see that there was only one tape there." Adriana said with a shiver.

"That confuses me. Would it have been her who took the tape?" Rachel asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Adriana snapped.

"I don't know, but that doesn't make sense at all! She wanted to be heard!" Rachel said sitting down in a chair.

"How do you know she wanted to be heard?"

"That's why she made the tape, that's why Aiden and I lived, we copied the tape. Us copying the tape would allow more people to watch it and hear her story."

"What story? I saw no story in that grotesque film!" Adriana exclaimed.

"That was her story. Those things, they're all connected to Samara in some way. Why she would do something with the tape, I do not know. But I have every intention of finding out. Adriana, do me a favor, you go have fun, I'll do the research, check in every so often, okay?"

"I will, thank you." Adriana stood up and began walking towards the door. Rachel called out before she left, "leave the tape with me."

Adriana turned, and tossed the tape onto her couch. "Good luck!" Adriana called out as she left. She jogged down the stairs and left the apartment building. She got into the car and put her key in the ignition. She, again, looked in her rearview mirror to see the little girl, obviously Samara, smiling, her head cocked to the side and began chanting, "you're going to die in six days, six days, six days."

"You're not really there; I'm imagining it. You're dead, the tape is fake." Adriana said, turning around sharply. Much to her relief, Samara was not there. She left Rachel's apartment and headed back to hers to get some more sleep.

When inside her apartment, she walked to her kitchen to get a glass of water. She hummed to herself as she pulled the glass out and turned the water on. She closed her eyes and sighed. _'This week is going to be a rough one,' _Adriana thought. She opened her eyes and looked down at the faucet and her glass. Intestines were slowly coming out of the faucet and piling into her glass. Screaming, she threw the glass into the sink, causing it to shatter, and backed up against a wall. She covered her mouth, hoping she wouldn't vomit after seeing the intestines.

Adriana was really beginning to hate this apartment. Her head began pounding and she walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Maggots began falling out of the cabinet and onto the sink and floor. Adriana let out another scream and left the apartment immediately. She got into her car and rushed over to Shane and Calyn's place. 

Once there, she knocked on the door seven times before a sleepy Shane finally answered. He tilted his head to the side and asked with a yawn, "You never slept in as a kid, did you?" 

She didn't answer him. She looked up at him and started crying. Shane was one of her best friends and after six days, she'd never see him again. Shane, seeing that Adriana was upset, put his arm around her and guided her inside. 

"Calyn isn't here." Shane said slowly.

"She's at work this early? Oh well, I didn't necessarily come here to talk to her."

Shane cocked an eyebrow, "oh really? You came here to talk to Mr. Davis?"

"This isn't fair, Shane!" Adriana sobbed. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Adriana, sweetie, I, I really don't know what to say." Adriana sobbed and told him what happened to her this morning. Shane wrapped his arms around her, in a friendly way, and kissed her forehead. "So wait, tell me about this Rachel-girl again." Shane commanded. 

"Well, she's a reporter and I guess that last year she had to deal with this so she's going to do research." Adriana said with a shrug.

"Find out her story." Shane said.

"Why?" 

"Because it might help us or something. Maybe we'll see a pattern in the deaths and find out how to skip it. A death pattern probably isn't the case, but just give it a try." Shane replied.

"I'll go at noon, she asked me to come then anyways." 

"So, don't you want to get some sleep, or something?" Shane asked.

"I'm not going back to my apartment, no way. That place is messed up!" Adriana answered.

"Well, you can crash on the couch if you want to?"

"Sure, if it's not hassle." Adriana smiled. 

"Yes, yes it is, go home! Now I say, now!" Shane joked.

Adriana plopped down on the off-white sofa. She kicked off her shoes and got settled in. Shane went into his bedroom and returned with a blanket, which he tossed onto Adriana's head. 

"Good night, Shane!" Adriana yelled as he left the living room.

"You mean good morning!" Shane yelled back.

Adriana grinned and allowed her eyelids to slowly droop. She rolled over on her side and fell asleep with ease.

__

Adriana stood on a cliff, her arms spread out. She slowly moved forward, allowing herself to fall face first into the icy water. Her head hit the hard rocks, knocking her unconscious. Being unconscious, her body slowly sank to the bottom. Adriana's eyes opened, and the violet eyes of hers were now bloodshot and brown. She got out of the water; her body was a pale blue and bruised. She stared at her reflection in the water and gasped at the sight of her eyes. Adriana walked through the mall with Calyn and Shane. The mall carried nothing but white dresses. Calyn picked one up and said, "oh! This one is cute, get it!" Adriana shook her head. Calyn picked up another one that was the exact same and again, Adriana shook her head. She rushed over to a dress that was the same as the others and ran to a dressing room. She emerged from the dressing room with the white dress on. Her black hair covered her face and her friends began running. "Come back! Why are you running from me!" Adriana called out.

Adriana's eyes shot up and she looked around at her surrounding. She sighed to herself to see that she was, safely, in Shane and Calyn's home. Shane walked out of the kitchen and smiled at her.

"It's 'bout time you got up! It's noon thirty!" He smirked.

"Oh, ha ha, my bad!" Adriana said getting up. She noticed Shane staring at her intently. He tilted his head to the side and asked, "do you have contacts in?"

"No, why?" Adriana replied.

"Because your eyes, they're like, brown and not that freaky violet color."

"Omigod!" Adriana screamed and ran to the bathroom. She groaned and walked out into the living room. "This is so freaky! You know, I had a dream my eyes turned brown!" Shane walked over to her, put his hands on her shoulders and brought her closer to him, examining her eyes.

"Honey, I'm home!" Calyn called while entering the house. Her cheery smile slowly left her face as she saw her boyfriend, standing in his boxers, holding her best friend. "Um, what's going on?"

"Come; come look at her eyes!" Shane called. Calyn hurried over to Adriana and stared at her eyes. "What happened?" Calyn asked.

Adriana told her about the dream and paced the room. She then told her about Rachel and decided she better go check in on her. She kissed Calyn and Shane and left to go to Rachel's. Once arriving at the apartment, she jogged up the stairs and knocked on the door. Aiden answered it and smiled slightly.

"Hello, I'm probably going to see you around here often, right?" He said dully. 

Adriana blushed. "Well, maybe, but anyways, is your mom home?"

"No," Aiden stated simply, clearly not wanting to go into detail.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Library, she said she'd be back at five." Aiden replied, slowly inching the door shut.

"All right, bye, thanks!" Adriana said. She turned around and trotted downstairs. She drove back to Calyn and Shane's house and walked inside without knocking. Adriana smiled at the two who were cuddling on the couch.

"Guess what we're doing today!" She cried cheerfully.

"Um, I don't know, what?"

"Shopping! All day, baby!" Adriana laughed.

Calyn looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "are you ever going back to work?"

"Oh shoot, I have to call in. I think I'll ask for my week vacation." Adriana said heading for Calyn's phone. She quickly dialed the number for Jordan and Penn Law Firm and waited for a secretary to answer.

"Jordan and Penn Law Firm, Selena Rodriguez speaking, how may I help you?" A woman said blandly.

"Yes, this is Adriana Langston, and I was wondering if I could get permission to take my week vacation?" 

"Let me check," Selena replied. Adriana could hear pages ruffling, books dropping to the floor and loud sighs. "Well, I'll have to talk to Mr. Jordan. Excuse me." Adriana sighed and listened to the elevator music. She looked at her friends and laughed, "I just love elevator music!"

"Don't we all." Shane replied sarcastically.

Adriana drummed her fingers against the table stand and waited. Finally, after waiting for about seven minutes, Selena came back. "Well, Mr. Jordan says it's fine, he didn't sound too happy about it, but yeah, whatever, go on your break."

"Thanks!" Adriana replied. She hung up the phone quickly and looked at Calyn and Shane. "Well, come on!" She grabbed Shane and Calyn's arms and pulled them off the couch. "Get your shoes on and let's go!" She whined.

"Okay, okay!" Calyn said slipping her shoes on. She had changed from her work outfit and now wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt and white Phat farm shoes. She tossed Shane his Chuck Taylor's and grabbed her purse. Calyn walked outside with Shane and Adriana and piled into her car.

Once they arrived at the mall, Adriana and Calyn were quick to hit the stores, whereas Shane was not, he lingered behind them, gazing at the people and the stores. Shane didn't realize how angry he was at the tape that was killing his best friend. He was also angry at all the people that were going to live when the girl he's known since he was in diapers, was going to die.

"Shane? Are you just going to stand outside of the store all day? You _are_ allowed in, you know." Calyn joked. She walked over to the dress section and pulled out a white dress. "Oh, this is gorgeous! Try it on, Addy! Try it on!"

Adriana looked at the dress, completely forgetting her dream about the dresses; she smiled and hurried back to the dressing room. She emerged from the dressing room and did a twirl for Calyn. 

"You look gorgeous!" Calyn gushed.

"Oh thank you, thank you, darling!" Adriana said while blowing kisses at Calyn. "You know," Adriana said tilting her head to the side and examining herself in the mirror, "I think I'll buy this dress." She nodded to herself and went back into the dressing room.

"She must have gone mad!" Shane whispered.

"Why's that?" Calyn asked, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"You heard her dream; she went to the mall with us and you picked out a white dress. And then, suddenly, we saw her and ran."

"Well, that didn't happen, so you better not bring it up again!" Calyn snapped.

They waited patiently while Adriana changed. Adriana soon came out from the dressing room and frowned. "I don't want this dress. Let's go, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, here, I'll put the dress on the rack." Calyn reached over and pulled the dress away from Adriana's tight grip. Adriana smiled, not a sweet smile, but an evil smile. She grabbed Calyn's arm and held it tightly. "Thank you, Lynnie. It was nice of you to take my dress back to the clothes rack." Adriana let go and strolled out of the store.

Calyn looked down at her arm to see reddish-brown fingerprints. Pain rippled through her arm and Calyn was beginning to believe they had been burned into her arm. She glanced over at Shane and motioned him to come over to her. "Look at my arm! Adriana grabbed it and now they fingerprints are on my arm, they're, like, burned in!" Calyn whispered.

"Are you sure it was Addy?" Shane replied, examining the burnt arm.

"Yes! I mean, well, this wasn't here before, so it had to be her!" She walked out of the store, Shane behind her, and walked up to Adriana. "Did you do this?" She demanded, sticking out the arm for Adriana to see.

"Do what?" Adriana tilted her head and eyed the arm.

"The burn mark, Addy! The burn mark!" 

"Oh, no. No I did not." Adriana said with the same evil smirk upon her face. Calyn stared in disbelief. She huffed and puffed and finally stomped away towards the restroom. "Uh-oh, someone's _mad_." Adriana smiled.

Seven minutes later, Calyn located Adriana and Shane sitting on a bench in the middle of the mall. Adriana seemed to be her usual self again and smiled, a sweet smile, at Calyn. "Hey babe, you okay?"

Calyn shrugged and sat down. She let out a heavy sigh and looked at Shane. "Baby, what time is it?" She asked.

Shane glanced down at his watch and looked back up at her. "It's two." 

"We got a lot of time to kill!" Adriana complained. And for the next two hours, they hung out around the mall, doing random things.

Adriana, very hungry, grabbed Calyn and Shane's arms and pulled them towards Luca Pizza. She barely entered the pizza place when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Calyn looked at her curiously and whispered, "why are you stopping?"

"Josh is here." Adriana stated blandly, referring to her ex-boyfriend, Joshua VanNess. 

"Uh-oh, here he comes." Calyn whispered sharply. Adriana quickly turned around on her heal but was suddenly stopped when a hand wrapped around her shoulder. She jerked free and spun around. "What do you want, Joshua?" Adriana asked.

"I, well, I just wanted to talk. I mean, well, you know, we haven't, well, talked in awhile, obviously." Josh stuttered.

"Then why start now?" Adriana cocked an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. "I mean, you didn't have any problem not talking to me for the longest time while we were dating, and then I later found out you had broken up with me without even telling me!" Adriana snapped.

"I told Kevin," he began, referring to his best friend, Kevin Delaney. "To tell you I had broken up with you. It isn't my fault he didn't do his part."

"His part? _His part! _When did Kevin enter our relationship? You were the _boyfriend_ in the relationship, not Kevin. _You _should have been the one to tell me you had broken up with me from my _enemy_!"

"I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm sorry!" Josh said with a stutter.

"I, I, I, I don't care! Stay out of my life!" Adriana replied, mocking his stuttering. 

Calyn looked at Adriana and began walking away from Josh, gesturing for him to stay there and motioning Adriana to follow. Adriana walked over and sighed, "yes? You need something, Lynnie?"

"You have less than sixth days to live and you're not even going to talk to your ex before you die? You've been holding this stupid grudge for a year. It's time to forgive and forget."

Adriana stood there for a moment, thinking about accepting Josh's apology. She tilted her head to the side and nodded. "I suppose I could accept the apology." She shrugged and walked back over to Josh. "I accept." She said sweetly.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted. But I want to talk to you privately, would you like to go back into Luca Pizza with me?" Josh asked.

"Sure, Calyn, Shane, you two can go do whatever; I'll be fine on my own." Adriana smiled. Calyn and Shane both gave each other worried glances, praying Adriana wouldn't repeat anything that had happened earlier.

The two slowly sauntered off, watching Adriana and Josh enter Luca Pizza. Adriana went up to the counter and ordered a coke and so did Josh. They found a table far away from the crowd and sat across from each other.

"So, what do you want to talk about, eh?" Adriana asked.

"I don't remember why I broke up with you, and I'm sorry. I was stupid, and I'm sorry."

Adriana fiddled with the straw in her glass and remained silent. She examined the condensation running down the sides of her glass and sighed. She glanced up, but still said nothing.

"I take it you don't want to forgive me for that?" Josh asked.

"I already accepted your apology, I assumed that apology was for every stupid thing you did."

"I miss you, Addy. I miss being with you. I miss everything about you!" 

Adriana looked back down at her glass. Her eyes then wandered around the table, finally stopping to stare at Josh's hands. His hands were shaking and he looked very nervous. "Are you all right, Josh?" Adriana said looking back up at him. She moved her glass aside and allowed her hands to cover Josh's.

Josh smiled and maneuvered his hands to hold hers. "I'm okay; I'm okay now." 

"Is this your way of asking me back out?" She stared into his sparkling blue eyes.

"We dated for three years, I ruined it. I want us to be together again, so yes."

Adriana's heart started racing. Of course, she still had feelings for Josh, but now with this whole death sentence and all, she didn't think she could date him again. But, she didn't want to have any last regrets before dying. She smiled at him. "I want us to be together, too."

Josh smiled, a big, broad smile, and leaned across the table and planted a small kiss on Adriana's lips. The two slid out of the booths, laced their fingers with each other's, and left the pizza place.

Adriana looked at her watch and turned to Josh. "Josh, could you take me home, I need to do something." 

"Yeah, sure, babe." Josh replied walking towards the exit. They zigzagged their way through the parking lot and finally located Josh's car. Josh opened the door for Adriana and she climbed inside.

Josh got behind the wheel and put the key into the ignition and left the mall. He drove close to Adriana's street before Adriana quickly said, "wait, can you take me to my friend's place?" She quickly told him the directions.

"Thank you, sweetie!" Adriana said giving him a quick kiss and getting out of the car. She walked into the building and headed for Rachel's apartment. Once up there, she knocked seven times and no one answered. She sighed and looked down at the ground. She noticed something white sticking out of the door and bent down. She pulled the paper through the bottom of the door space and picked it up and read:

__

Adriana,

Sorry, I looked and I cannot find any more information. I can't deal with this anymore. She's back and she's haunting my son's dreams. I had to leave; I will be back in seven days. I'm sorry, I hope you can do the research yourself, good luck. It was nice meeting you, even if it were for the wrong purposes.

Rachel

Adriana finished reading that note and glanced down to see another note on the paper in a child's hand writing:

__

Adriana,

I'm sorry, it's my fault.

Aiden

Adriana stared at the paper, angry and confused. _Why is Aiden sorry, what did he do_? Adriana wondered. She slowly walked out of the apartment and got onto the city bus. Once off the bus, she burst into her tears and hurried into her apartment. She rushed up to her apartment, unlocked the door and hurried inside. She slammed the door shut and ran to her bedroom.

She examined her room, although it looked blurry, and collapsed onto the bed. She laid on the bed and thought. _I'm taking this too lightly. I can't have fun, I have to sit and sulk and hope I get visitors. I can't date Josh. I can't love. I can't laugh. I can't sing, dance, run, jump, shop, I can't do anything. I will spend my last days on earth sulking. That is what I will do._


End file.
